pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dialga (anime)
Deze pagina gaat over Dialga uit de Pokémon Anime. Voor stats en andere data zie Dialga , is een groot karakter van FS10: De Opkomst van Darkrai. Dialga herverscheen later samen met Giratina in FS11: Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht en ook samen met het gehele Creation Trio in FS12: Arceus en het Juweel des Levens. Dialga verscheen ook in een anime episode. Biografie Pokémon Film 10: De Opkomst van Darkrai Dialga verscheen voor het eerst in de tiende Pokémon Film, De opkomst van Darkrai, waar het zijn counterpart Palkia bevecht. Beide godheden denken dat de ander hun territorium betreed. Tijdens het gevecht gebruikt Dialga Roar of Time op Palkia, hierdoor raakt Palkia gewond en vlucht het naar Alamos Town en teleporteert de stad naar een andere dimensie. Door Palkia's komst naar de stad werden de Pokémon onder invloed van Darkrai's Dark Void wakker. Tegelijkertijd zorgde Palkia's aanwezigheid ervoor dat de de dimensie uit elkaar begint te vallen. Dialga is woedend omdat Palkia zo laf was en vluchtte. Dialga vindt Palkia en het gevecht gaat verder waardoor de stad enorm beschadigd raakt. Door het botsen van Roar of Time en Spacial Rend, oftewel Tijd en Ruimte, gaat de dimensie nog veel sneller kapot. Darkrai probeert ondertussen de twee godheden te stoppen, maar wordt uiteindelijk gedood door Dialga en Palkia. Nog voordat Dialga en Palkia de genadeklap uitdelen lukt het Ash en Dawn om het liedje genaamd Oracion op te zetten. Het lied kalmeert beide godheden en Dialga verdwijnt terug naar zijn eigen dimensie. Ash vraagt Palkia daarna om de stad te repareren, Palkia teleporteert de stad terug naar zijn oude dimensie en gaat dan zelf ook terug naar zijn eigen dimensie. Pokémon Film 11: Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht Dialga speelde een kleine rol in het begin van de film. Dialga verscheen bij een meer om wat water te drinken. Wat Dialga niet wist is dat Giratina's Omgekeerde Wereld was vervuild door Dialga's gevecht met Palkia in de vorige film. Giratina was woedend op beide wezens en was er geheel van overtuigd dat deze vervuiling kwam door Dialga en Palkia. Giratina creëert een portaal in het meertje en trekt Dialga de Omgekeerde Wereld binnen. Shaymin werd met Dialga meegesleurd de Omgekeerde Wereld in en gebruikte Seed Flare om een portaal terug naar de normale wereld te maken. Dialga gebruikt vervolgens zijn kracht van Tijd om Giratina vast te zetten in de Omgekeerde Wereld en verlaat vervolgens de Omgekeerde Wereld. Aan het einde van de film vliegt Giratina omhoog, Giratina heeft namelijk door dat Dialga weer dichtbij is en gaat achter Dialga aan. Pokémon Film 12: Arceus en het Juweel des Levens Dialga verscheen voor de derde keer in Arceus en het Juweel des Levens. Hij werd opgeroepen door Sheena om Pickachu en Piplup te redden, ze werden namelijk opgezogen door een dodelijke ruimte vervorming. Dialga vernietigd de ruimte vervorming vervolgens met Roar of Time. Vlak hierna verschijnt Giratina en begint het opnieuw met het aanvallen van Dialga. Giratina is namelijk nog steeds boos op Dialga en Palkia voor het vervuilen van zijn dimensie. Sheena is niet instaat om haarzelf te verbinden met Giratina's hart omdat Giratina extreem veel woede in zich heeft. Ash rent het water in en roept naar Giratina. Giratina kijkt op en herkent Ash als de zelfde die hem gereld heeft van Zero in de vorige film. Nu kan Sheena haarzelf verbinden met Giratina's hart en legt ze uit dat hij het verkeerd begrijpt. Giratina vliegt omhoog en verdwijnt weer terug naar de Omgekeerde Wereld. Vlak nadat Giratina is verdwenen opent zich een nieuwe ruimte vervorming die Dialga opslurpt. Bijna alle hoop voor Dialga is verloren als dan plots Palkia verschijnt. Palkia vernietigd de ruimte vervorming en redt Dialga met Spacial Rend. Sheena verbindt haarzelf met de harten van Dialga en Palkia en zegt dat Dialga en Palkia het conflict tussen beide moeten beëindigen. Hierna vertrekken Dialga en Palkia weer naar hun eigen dimensies. Sheena en Kevin leggen uit waarom Dialga en Palkia in Almost Town zo'n enorm gevecht hadden. De dimensies van Dialga en Palkia, Tijd en Ruimte, aan het kruisen waren. Dit had nooit mogen gebeuren maar gebeurde toch omdat Arceus zichzelf aan het voorbereiden was om te ontwaken. Hierdoor geloofde beide Dialga en Palkia dat de ander zijn territorium aan het binnenvallen was. Dit had vervolgens nog een negatief gevolg. Giratina's Omgekeerde Wereld raakte vervuild waardoor Giratina zich ging mengen in het conflict. Toen Arceus wakker werd en zich klaarmaakte om de mensheid te vernietigen als gevolg van Damos' verraad verschijnen Dialga en Palkia om hem te stoppen. Toen Arceus een aanval deed op Ash en zijn vrienden verscheen ook Giratina om hen te redden. Terwijl Giratina en Palkia Arceus tegenhouden stuurt Dialga Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pickachu, Sheena en Piplup terug in de tijd om het verleden te veranderen. Dialga wordt vlak daarna ernstig verwond door Arceus. Vlak daarna raken ook Palkia en Giratina ernstig gewond. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden terug komen nadat ze met succes het verleden hebben veranderd kalmeert Arceus weer. Het geneest de wonden van Dialga, Palkia en Giratina en maakt het land weer heel. Kort hierna verdwijnen de wezens weer naar hun eigen dimensie om weer in vrede te leven. Pokémon Film 18: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Deze film is nog niet uit. Onze excuses. Galactic Battles Dialga verscheen samen met Palkia in een televisie aflevering, De legendarische gevechtsfinale. Team Galactic leider Cyrus neemt de controle over Dialga en Palkia met behulp van de Red Chain. Toen Dialga en Palkia onder Cyrus' controle waren beval hij ze om een nieuw universum te maken. Toen het nieuwe universum werd gemaakt gingen Ash en zijn vrienden samen met het Meer Trio aan de slag om Dialga en Palkia te bevrijden. Het lukt Ash en zijn vrienden en het Meer trio om Dialga en Palkia te bevrijden, als gevolg begint het portaal naar het nieuwe universum langzaam te verdwijnen. Cyrus stapt alsnog het portaal in, hierna verdwijnt het portaal. Dialga en Palkia vernietigen het vervolgens met Roar of Time en Spacial Rend, hierdoor begint alles rondom Spear Pillar en Mt. Coronet uit elkaar te vallen. Met de kracht van het Meer Trio lukt het Ash en zijn vrienden om Dialga en Palkia te kalmeren. Hierna worden Dialga en Palkia door het Meer Trio terug naar hun eigen dimensies gestuurd waar ze weer in vrede kunnen leven. Gebruikte aanvallen Afbeeldingen Dialga M11.png|Dialga bij het meertje in Pokémon Film 11 Dialga Movie 12.png|Dialga verschijnt om Pickachu en Piplup te redden in het begin van Pokémon Film 12 Dialga Hyper Beam.png|Dialga gebruikt Hyper Beam Dialga Draco Meteor.png|Dialga gebruikt Draco Meteor Dialga & Palkia Protect.png|Dialga gebruikt samen met Palkia Protect Dialga Time Travel_Power.png|Dialga gebruikt zijn macht over Tijd en stuurt Ash en zijn vrienden terug in de tijd Giratina & Dialga M18 Trailer.png|Giratina en Dialga zoals ze te zien zijn in de trailer van Pokémon Film 18